Kuro's Rules To Living With The Seville Family!
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: So yeah! I've seen a few of these around, and I just tried it for myself! Enter for Randomness! TAKING SUGGESTIONS!
1. 1 to 20

A wolf sits before you, his white wings resting on his back. He welcomes you with a bright smile, gesturing you to sit on the couch. "Welcome friend! I am Kuro Rakka Shimo, but please just call me Kuro. I have moved into the Seville residence for reasons I will not say. If you plan on staying with us, here are a few rules that will help you stay alive!

**Rule #1: No one is allowed to hit Simon on the head, just to turn him back into Simone.**

**Me: Let's just say we've all had more than enough of the little French guy…**

**Simone: *runs by* Non! Je ne vais pas revenir à être Simon!**

**Alvin: STOP HIM!**

**Me: What have I told you about hitting his head?**

**Alvin: Um… Nothing?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Rule #2: If you cherish your life, you will not ever, EVER, tell Brittany she can't accessorize. **

**Me: Let's just say that Alvin will be having nightmares for a while…**

**Alvin: *rocking back and forth* No… Don't put the stick there!**

**Me: Poor kid… But I warned him!**

**Rule #3: Do not ever go into Simon and Jeanette's lab if the door is closed!**

**Me: I went in once… I never thought my fur would grow back!**

**Simon: How was I supposed to know it was explosive?**

**Me: Probably the "Danger" label?**

**Simon: You took my glasses!**

**Me: So?**

**Rule #4: Do not ever call Theodore or Eleanor fat.**

**Me: Let's just say that we won't be going to any Nightwish concerts for a while.**

**Theodore: Serves Marco right!**

**Me: Dude! It's Nightwish! You can't just tear of Marco's beard!**

**Eleanor: You have to admit, he looks weird without it!**

**Me: Just let me sulk in the corner in peace!**

**Rule #5: The Yes Dance is now and forever banned from the Seville household.**

**Me: They just won't stop!**

**Alvin: let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! **

**Brittany: Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal!**

**Both: Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting!**

**Me: SHUT UP! DX**

**Alvin: LAME!**

**Rule #6: Family Guy is also banned for the Seville kids.**

**Me: And they still quote it!**

**Alvin: BRITTANY! WHERE IS MY SUPPER!**

**Brittany: STILL IN THE OVEN!**

**Alvin: WILL I HAVE IT SOON?**

**Brittany: QUITE SOON!**

**Alvin: THANK YOU!**

**Brittany: YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Alvin: Nyah!**

**Brittany: Nyah!**

**Me: I SAID IT'S BANNED!**

**Alvin: LAME!**

**Rule #7: Alvin is not allowed to say "Lame"**

**Alvin: Aw what? This is so-**

**Jeanette: RULE SEVEN!**

**Alvin: … I hate these rules!**

**Rule #8: You are not allowed to hate the rules.**

**Alvin: That's not right!**

**Me: *Troll face***

**Rule #9: Jeanette… Simon… No matter how much you love each other, you aren't allowed to "have fun" in my room!**

**Me: That just isn't right you guys!**

**Simon: That's what you say!**

**Me: Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean up after you?**

**Jeanette: QUITE!**

**Me: QUITE!**

**Rule #10: No snakes in the house!**

**Me: Do I even have to say it?**

***snake slithers by with a bulge on its stomach***

**Eleanor: Has anyone seen Theodore around?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Rule #11: Kuro is not allowed to turn into a chipmunk.**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Dave: Last time you did, the paparazzi wouldn't leave the yard for a whole week!**

**Me: How was I supposed to know that they'd ask all them questions?**

**Rule #12: Simon is not allowed to fold Dave's music papers into airplanes.**

**Me: Let's just say, Jeanette's gonna need an eye patch for a month.**

**Simon: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?**

**Jeanette: Until my eye is better!**

**Simon: I thought it was going to hit Alvin!**

**Rule #13: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are not allowed to use the toaster without me or Dave's supervision.**

**Me: They burned the house down!**

**Alvin: Oh please! It was only a little fire!**

**Me: The fire department was called!**

**Alvin: Myaah! You have to admit it was cool!**

**Me: Yeah, it was, UNTIL I LOST MY FUR!**

**Alvin: It could have been worse!**

**Rule #14: Eleanor is not allowed to sing opera at the top of her voice.**

**Me: She may have tiny lungs, but she caused us all to have ear bleeds! **

**Eleanor: At least I was able to break glass!**

**Me: And that's good how?**

**Eleanor: Broken glass.**

**Me: :D**

**Rule #15: Brittany is not allowed to go shopping without someone watching her.**

**Me: I think Brittany can explain this one better than me.**

**Brittany: So what? I got kidnapped once, what's so bad about that?**

**Me: We searched for weeks!**

**Rule #16: NO ZIP LINING!**

**Eleanor: Yeah! No zip lining!**

**Me: Remember the island!**

**Rule #17: Swimming pools are banned!**

**Me: Poor Brittany almost drowned!**

**Alvin: Yeah, she tripped somehow!**

**Brittany: YOU PUSHED ME!**

**Alvin: *Troll face***

**Rule #18: Troll faces are banned from the Seville residence.**

**Me: Let's blame Dave for this!**

**Dave: *Troll face***

**Me: *Lolwut face***

**Rule #19: Glue is not for gluing chipmunks to the wall!**

**Me: Okay, this one's my fault!**

**Rule #20: No scaring Theodore on Halloween!**

**Me: Poor kid nearly peed himself last year!**

**Theodore: I did not!**

**Me: *Troll face***

**Dave: RULE 18!**

**Me: AH SHADDAP!**

**A/N**

**Yeah… So! This was an attempt to entertain with comedy! R&R and tell me what you think! KRS, Out!**


	2. 21 to 40

**A/N**

**So! It looks like I'm going to be continuing this, yet I have no idea how many rules there will be! XD Guess we'll have to wait and see, eh? Anyhack, twenty moar rulez!**

**Rule #21: NEVER EVER CHALLENGE THEODORE TO A EATING CONTEST! IT IS A GUARANTEED LOSS!**

**Me: He may be small, but he can out eat a wolf! He eats twice as much as I do, and that is something!**

**Theodore: *burps* Told ya you'd lose! Now pay up!**

**Me: Why did I bet money!**

**Rule #22: If Eleanor wants to play soccer, LET HER!**

**Me: I swear she can kick so hard it would kill Dave!**

**Eleanor: Hey Kuro! Wanna play soccer?**

**Me: *runs away* I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!**

**Eleanor: Lolwut?**

**Rule #23: If you happen to see Alvin and Brittany holding hands and smiling widely, it's best not to ask why.**

**Me: I learned this one, the hard way!**

**Alvin: Yeah! We put a whole mess of glue in his bed!**

**Me: I thought there was a rule against using glue!**

**Brittany: No, it said we can't glue chipmunks!**

**Me: I can be a chipmunk!**

**Brittany: It also said that we can't glue chipmunks to the wall! Didn't say anything about a bed!**

**Me: D:**

**Alvin: *me gusta***

**Rule #24: No matter how much he wants to, Alvin is not allowed to play real life Fruit Ninja blindfolded! **

**Me: Let's just say he won't be having fun with Brittany for a while…**

**Alvin: You could have told me that was a bad idea!**

**Me: I did! And keep that ice pack on!**

**Alvin: It's cold!**

**Me: Naw, really?**

**Rule #25: No skydiving for the kids, EVER!**

**Me: We tried once… Poor Theodore's parachute opened late!**

**Theodore: I NEARLY DIED! **

**Me: You also peed yourself along the way!**

**Theodore: For the last time, it wasn't pee!**

**Me: Suuuure… *eye roll***

**Rule #26: If you love living, you will NOT touch Kuro's Warriors books!**

**Simon: He will only let me and Jeanette touch them!**

**Me: Only if you promise to wash your paws before!**

**Jeanette: Dude, chill!**

**Me: I can't! I'm loony!**

**Simon: *facepalm***

**Rule #27: Moonwalking is not allowed! Especially for Toby!**

**Me: The idiot broke three mirrors!**

**Toby: I did not!**

**Me: Tell that to the security cameras!**

**Toby: I thought we took those down!**

**Me: *Troll face***

**Dave: Do I have to say "Rule 18" again?**

**Me: *sigh* No David…**

**Rule #28: Never give Toby a crossword puzzle!**

**Me: He will complain for hours on end!**

**Toby: KURO! I CAN'T FIND 'KITTY!'**

**Me: THAT THING WAS MADE FOR THREE YEAR OLDS!**

**Toby: SMART THREE YEAR OLDS!**

**Me: Poor Toby… You could have been a lawyer…**

**Rule #29: If Toby becomes unresponsive, take his DS!**

**Me: You have no idea how many times we gotta do this!**

**Rule #30: NO ASKING SIMON AND JEANETTE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**Me: That means you Alvin and Brittany!**

**Brittany: Forget this! Hey Jeanette!**

**Jeanette: RULE 30!**

**Brittany: *facepalm***

**Rule #31: No more "Jungle Monster" movies for Theodore!**

**Me: Theodore… He just wouldn't stop having nightmares!**

**Theodore: *runs by* PLEASE DON'T EAT MY BRAIN!**

**Me: Something ain't right…**

**Alvin: *strides by***

**Me: !**

**Alvin: What did I do?**

**Rule #32: Eleanor and Theodore are only allowed to cook while someone watches them.**

**Me: I've never seen more smoke from the kitchen in my life…**

**Eleanor: It wouldn't happen if you would get us a smaller oven!**

**Theodore: And smaller kitchen tools!**

**Me: I'll get you some for Christmas!**

**Theodore: YAY! *hugs Kuro***

**Me: Aww… If you weren't so freakin' cute, I'd be screaming in horror!**

**Rule #33: When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sing the Christmas song, you either join in, or get out the house until they finish!**

**Me: Yeah! Either sing it, or freeze!**

**Alvin: Christmas, Christmas time is near, Time for toys and time for cheer!**

**Simon: We've been good, but we can't last!**

**Me&Theodore: Hurry Christmas, hurry fast!**

**Rule #34: If you want to sing something, go ahead!**

**Me: This is a rather song filled home, we don't mind!**

**Alvin: *walks in* Greatest thrill, not to kill!**

**Me: But to have the prize of the night!**

**Alvin: Hypocrite!**

**Me: Wannabe Friend!**

**Alvin: 13****th**** Disciple, WHO BETRAYED ME FOR NOTHING!**

**Rule #35: Do NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ALIENS!**

**Me: Simon and Jeanette will go on and on and on about how they don't exist!**

**Simon: It isn't my fault it's true! The gaseous surface of the outer planets is too dangerous to support life!**

**Jeanette: Yeah! And the rocky exterior of the other three inner planets is much too hot and unstable for any life forms to survive!**

**Me: *covers ears* MAKE IT STOP! DX**

**Rule #36: Just because the Chipmunks are in relationships with the Chipettes, doesn't mean you can force them to kiss or anything!**

**Me: Poor Theodore and Eleanor… The crowd was just too much for them…**

**Theodore: They made us do things I didn't know about!**

**Eleanor: *sobs* And it was so weird!**

**Me: *hugs them* There there… It's alright… I won't let them get to you…**

**Rule #37: When we go to Vegas, Alvin is not allowed to go to the casino!**

**Me: Apparently, he's smart enough to rig the machines!**

**Alvin: *carrying a case of coins* VEGAS HERE WE COME! I'M FEELING LUCKY!**

**Simon: Alvin! That's against the rules!**

**Alvin: SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY!**

**Rule #38: No mentioning mixed couples to the kids.**

**Alvin: Last time that happened, Theodore wouldn't stop crying!**

**Me: I know…**

**Theodore: IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NONONONONONONONONO!**

**Me: I think we know where he stands…**

**Rule #39: No using "The Eyes" to get what you want!**

**Me: *eating cookies***

**Eleanor: *staring with large eyes***

**Me: No Eleanor! These are my cookies! *looks down* Where'd they go?**

**Theodore: *chewing* We're you going to eat those?**

**Me: *sarcastically* No, I was gonna give them to a charity!**

**Theodore: The charity of my stomach! *eats another cookie***

**Me: My cookies…**

**Rule #40: No more dancing in the rain for Simon and Jeanette.**

**Me: They caught a nasty cold once…**

**Simon: *sneezes* It was worth it!**

**Me: You weren't in the rain again, were you?**

**Jeanette: *coughs* No, what gives you that idea?**

**Me: Simon's runny nose and your serious coughs…**

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this installment of rules! R&R, KRS, Out!**


	3. 41 to 60

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for liking this story! Let's get on with it! Next twenty rules comin' at ya!**

**Rule #41: Kuro is not allowed to practice spells on the chipmunks.**

**Me: *innocent face***

**Dave: What did you do?**

**Me: *gasp* I did nothing to the chipmunks!**

**Dave: Then why do you have that look on your face?**

**Toby: KURO! WHY DO I HAVE FOUR LEGS?**

**Dave: O:**

**Me: Hey, you didn't say anything about practicing on Toby!**

**Rule #42: Theodore+Marker+You sleeping= LAUGHTER!**

**Me: That kid really knows how to draw!**

**Toby: *walks in, a moustache drawn on his face* Kuro have you seen Theodore?**

**Me: Nope, why?**

**Dave: *monocle drawn on his face* No reason.**

**Theodore: *holding marker* ALVIN MADE ME DO IT!**

**Alvin: WHAT?**

**Theodore: *Troll face***

**Rule #43: Dave is not allowed to enforce Rule #18!**

**Me: ULTIMATE TROLLING ACTIVATED!**

**The kids: *Troll face***

**Dave: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *Troll face* PROBLEM, DAVEY?**

**Rule #44: You can't yell at Alvin on April Fools day!**

**Alvin: Oh yeah! Let's do this! *dragging a heavy bag***

**Dave: What'cha got there Alvin?**

**Alvin: You'll see! *smirks***

**Dave: I don't like where this is going…**

***orange hits Dave's face***

**Dave: ALVIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Alvin: It wasn't me!**

**Brittany: *Troll face***

**Rule #45: Whenever you see Theodore and Eleanor watching TV together, DO NOT CHANGE IT!**

**Me: Tiny teeth… Tiny claws… EVERYWHERE! **

**Theodore: Hey Kuro!**

**Me: *runs screaming, waving arms around***

**Theodore: Uhh…**

**Rule #46: Don't interrupt Dave while he's writing a song!**

**Me: Poor Toby learned the hard way!**

**Rule #46: Simon is not allowed to stay in his room for the entire day!**

**Me: The doctor recommended at least two hours of sunlight!**

**Simon: Sunlight? It burns!**

**Me: Drama queen much?**

**Brittany: No! That's me!**

**Me: How could I have forgotten?**

**Rule #47: No matter what happens, do not shout "ALVIN!" when something goes wrong.**

**Me: You must shout it according to whoever caused trouble!**

**Dave: SIMOOOOOON!**

**Me: What is it now?**

**Dave: There are stains on my bed!**

**Me: Come on now guys! Really?**

**Simon: You banned us from your room, YOU CAUSED THIS!**

**Me: What…?**

**Rule #48: No hissing like a cat, ever!**

**Me: Scared the poop outta Theodore!**

**Theodore: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Me: Just tellin' the truth man.**

**Rule #49: NO RUBIX CUBE!**

**Me: I swear I have never seen Toby faint from such a thing!**

**Toby: *drops to the ground***

**Me: TOBY NO! I NEEDED YOU FOR EXPERIMENTATION!**

**Rule #50: No matter what happens, even if your life is threatened, ALVIN CAN NOT SKIP SCHOOL!**

**Alvin: So the cops were called, so what?**

**Me: You were under house arrest for a week!**

**Alvin: All I did was run in the street!**

**Me: Like a maniac on drugs!**

**Rule #51: No energy drinks of any kind!**

**Me: I still have nightmares…**

**Alvin: I CAN FLY!**

**Simon: THE WORLD IS SPINNING TOWARDS THE SUGAR FOREST!**

**Theodore: THE MAGIC TRAIN IS LEAVING THE STATION BENNY!**

**Brittany: I'M ON FIRE!**

**Jeanette: FARIES ARE REAL! FAIRIES ARE REAL! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!**

**Eleanor: THE PUMPKINS ARE CALLING! THE PUMPKINS ARE CALLING!**

**Me: OH GOD WHY?**

**Rule #52: Simon and Jeanette are not allowed to construct robots.**

**Simon: Okay, so the SJ-209 was a little unstable!**

**Jeanette: That doesn't mean it wasn't under control!**

**Me: IT DESTROYED OUR HOUSE!**

**Rule #53: Toby cannot babysit the chipmunks. **

**Me: Do I even have to say anything?**

**Rule #54: Theodore can't have more than one bag of skittles.**

**Theodore: Nothing bad happens!**

**Me: Last time you only had two bags and we had to call the fire department to get you outta that tree!**

**Theodore: It was a really tall one!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Rule #55: Brittany can't insult anyone about their clothes.**

**Me: Unless it's Toby!**

**Brittany: *fist pump***

**Rule #56: Jeanette+Stairs-Glasses= Trip to the vet!**

**Me: ALVIIIIIIIIN!**

**Alvin: What?**

**Me: Jeanette just fell down the stairs, again!**

**Alvin: What's that got to do with me?**

**Me: I see her glasses behind your back!**

**Rule #57: If Lady GaGa ever calls, we didn't copy her songs!**

**Brittany: *singing Bad Romance***

***phone rings***

**Brittany: Hello?**

**GaGa: You chipmunks stole my songs and I demand money!**

**Brittany: U JELLY GAGA? *hangs up***

**Rule #58: No Power Rangers for Alvin!**

**Me: He gets really into it!**

**Alvin: GO GO SAMURAI!**

**Me: NOT AGAIN!**

**Rule #59: Simon and Jeanette are to be kept in their room during Jeanette's heat cycle.**

**Me: I made this rule! No more dirty bed for me!**

**Alvin: You might want to change this rule…**

**Me: Please don't tell me…**

**Alvin: YEP!**

**Me: GIMME A BREAK!**

**Rule #60: If you see Toby trying to do something important, send him to his room!**

**Toby: See ya guys! I've got a hot date tonight!**

**Me: Yeah! It's with your room! That place is so dirty, the rats ran away!**

**Toby: B-but she will only meet me tonight!**

**Me: TOUGH COOKIES! TO YOUR ROOM MISTER!**

**Toby: *grumbling***

**A/N**

**There ya'll go! R&R, and remember to keep voting! It's almost time for the winner of TCF to be announced! KRS, Out!**


	4. 61 to 80

**A/N:**

**I am taking MonsterHigh108's suggestion, and I am adding my OCs to this to add on to the randomness! PREPARE YOURSELVES, THE FROST KIDS ARE ABOUT TO CAUSE SOME CRAZY CRAP TO GO DOWN!**

**Rule #61: Theodore and Eleanor are NOT allowed to read "Night of Conception"**

**Me: NO MATTER WHAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO, IT IS AGAINST THE RULES!**

**Theodore: What'cha reading Kuro?**

**Me: *covers screen* RULE 61 THEODORE!**

**Theodore: I was just gonna ask for a cookie…**

**Rule #62: When approaching Turac, if he has a book, talk quietly!**

**Me: Toby, what are you doing?**

**Toby: *air horn in hand* Shh! *blows air horn in Turac's ear***

**Turac: *punches Toby in the face***

**Me: Tisk tisk… Rule 62!**

**Rule #63: The Frost kids are only allowed to use their powers in an emergency.**

**Xyrza: *fires lightning at Toby***

**Toby: *dodges like a ninja* WHAT?**

**Xyrza: WE'RE OUT OF TOASTER WAFFLES!**

**Theodore&Eleanor: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Xyrza: *charging lightning* GO GET MORE!**

**Toby: Make me!**

***Xyrza shocks him***

**Toby: TO THE CAR!**

**Rule #64: Ren is not allowed to fight ANYONE!**

**Ren: What?**

**Me: It's the Seville's house, and you will not break anything!**

**Ren: What? Me? Break things? NONSENSE!**

**Toby: *broken arm* You did this to me!**

**Ren: QUIET TOBY! I'M TRYING TO GET THE RULES CHANGED!**

**Rule #65: Theodore and Eleanor must be monitored on the computer.**

**Xyrza: What are you two reading?**

**Eleanor: *panting* Something called "Night of Conception"!**

**Me: OH GOD NO! DAAAAAAAAVE!**

**Dave: What?**

**Me: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM!**

**Dave: Oops…**

**Me: HOW CAN YOU ONLY SAY OOPS? THEIR INNOCENCE IS GONE!**

**Theodore: It was never there in the first place!**

**Me: *faints***

**Theodore: *troll face***

**Rule #66: Alvin+Brittany+Alone+Locked Door= DO NOT ENTER!**

**Me: Crazy stuff happens there…**

**Alvin: *panting* Phew! That was awesome!**

**Brittany: I'll say!**

**Me: THAT WAS MY ROOM!**

**Brittany: We know!**

**Rule #67: If you ever need someone to do your hair, LET TOBY DO IT!**

**Me: He's useful for something!**

**Dee: TOBY! HELP ME WITH MY BRAID!**

**Toby: I'M ON IT!**

**Dave: What the…**

**Rule #68: For the love of all things holy, DON'T GET TURAC MAD!**

**Toby: That dude will mess you up!**

**Turac: THEODORE! ELEANOR!**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Turac: They went in my room, and now the bed is a mess!**

**Me: Oh God why…**

**Rule #69: Late night snacking is forbidden for Theodore and Eleanor**

**Me: They're going to gain weight if they keep it up!**

**Eleanor: ARE YOU CALLING US FAT?**

**Me: *waving hands* OF COURSE NOT!**

**Rule #70: Whenever Amy sets something on fire, DON'T PUT IT OUT!**

**Amy: It's like that for the reason!**

**Me: And now we're on speed dial for the fire department…**

**Rule #71: When we go to the pool, keep the kids near!**

**Me: Poor Simon and Jeanette can barely see through their goggles.**

**Simon: Alright! Let's get moving!**

**Me: SIMON! WATCH OUT!**

**Simon: What? *falls down the stairs***

**Me: Dave… call the vet!**

**Rule #72: As much as we want him to, Turac is not allowed to freeze Toby solid!**

**Me: That ice is harder than steel!**

**Turac: Is not!**

**Toby: *frozen* DAVE! GET THE FLAMETHROWER!**

**Rule #73: The Fred videos are forever banned in this household!**

**Me: Frankly the chipmunks hate his voice.**

**Alvin: WHO HAS A VOICE LIKE THAT ANYWAY? IT'S COMPLETELY FOOLISH!**

**Me: Have you heard yourself lately?**

**Alvin: I'm too awesome to be a fool!**

**Simon: What is seven times seven?**

**Alvin: That's easy! 77!**

**Simon: *face palm***

**Rule #74: The Frost kids can only have candy on Halloween.**

**Turac: Apparently we can get out of control!**

**Me: I'll say! You destroyed half the city last time!**

**Turac: REESES ARE WORTH THE DESTRUCTION!**

**Rule #75: On the topic of Halloween, NO SCARING THEODORE!**

**Me: He had such a fright one year…**

**Eleanor: I said I was sorry!**

**Theodore: Humph! *folds arms***

**Me: Aww, are the two lovers having an argument?**

**Theodore: *death glare***

**Me: O…kay…**

**Rule #76: We don't care how many times it happens, NO MATING ON A MONDAY!**

**Me: Because everyone hates Monday, and something bad always happens!**

**Alvin: So it broke once, so what?**

**Brittany: I'm glad I had pills that day!**

**Me: Not here you two!**

**Alvin: Right… TO KURO'S ROOM!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Rule #77: If it has blood, don't let Eleanor see!**

**Me: She hates the sight of blood!**

**Ren: KURO! MY SCAR REOPENED! **

**Me: Is it bleeding?**

**Ren: A LOT!**

**Eleanor: OH GOD THAT'S A LOTTA BLOOD! *faints***

**Ren: LOL!**

**Rule #78: While Eleanor is watching My Little Pony, say nothing…**

**Eleanor: I will freak out if you say anything!**

**Dave: Eleanor, time for bed!**

**Eleanor: NOT NOW DAVE! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!**

**Rule #79: No more fiery explosions!**

**Me: Unless they're in Toby's room!**

**Amy: AW YEAH! **

**Toby: NOOOOOO!**

**Rule #80: Toby is not allowed to dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller!**

**Me: That's for everyone else, but not Toby!**

**Toby: *doing the Thriller***

**Me: GET TO THAT RATHOLE OF A ROOM OF YOURS!**

**Toby: Okay…**

**A/N**

**And there are the rules! Send in suggestions if you have any! KRS, Out!**


	5. 81 to 100

**A/N**

**Let's skip the bunk and just get on with this!**

**Rule #81: Time Traveling is strictly banned without proper supervision!**

**Me: If I'm not with them, they can cause a time paradox that can CHANGE THE FUTURE!**

**Theodore: Is that bad?**

**Me: No Theodore, you'll just probably end up with Brittany or Jeanette!**

**Theodore: TIME PARADOXES ARE EVIL! *runs away***

**Me: I'm starting to think I ruined his childhood somehow…**

**Rule #82: When you live with us, be prepared for complete bipolarity!**

**Me: I am not kidding! Simon is so uptight, that he'll be calm for a second, then he's screaming bloody murder!**

**Simon: I DO NOT!**

**Me: You do!**

**Simon: COOKIES!**

**Me: What? **

**Rule #83: No Falcon Punch, unless you're aiming for Toby!**

**Me: But you gotta have a good reason!**

***Toby crashes through the wall***

**Me: What did you do?**

**Toby: *spits out a tooth* Apparently Turac hates it when you dump ice cold water on him!**

**Turac: You know it! It takes forever drying it!**

**Rule #84: Kuro+Bleach= DO NOT DISTURB!**

**Turac: He gets so sucked into that show, it ain't even funny!**

**Kuro: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Turac: Then pay attention for once!**

**Kuro: BANKAI!**

**Rule #85: Theodore and Xyrza are not allowed to challenge each other to drum-offs!**

**Me: It gets so freakin' crazy!**

**Theodore: NO FAIR! I HAD DIRT IN MY EYE!**

**Xyrza: BEST SEVEN OUTTA ELEVEN!**

**Theodore: YOU'RE ON!**

**Rule #86: Alvin and Brittany… We don't care what the reason is, but you can't have fun anywhere you want!**

**Dave: They've been in my bed, surprisingly Toby's bed, Kuro's bed, the couch, the kitchen counter…**

**Alvin: Does the list end?**

**Dave: …the bathroom, behind the refrigerator…**

**Rule #87: Gwen… You can cook, but NO CHALLENGING ELEANOR!**

**Me: I swear I've never seen more food in my life!**

**Eleanor: I BAKED COOKIES!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Gwen: I BAKED A CAKE!**

**Everyone: DOUBLE YAY!**

**Me: Come on now ladies, we don't have to fight!**

**Rule #88: Ren, no dressing up as an eagle to scare Theodore!**

**Ren: I never did such a thing! *sees Theodore* Hold on… *gets eagle costume* HEY THEODORE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!**

**Rule #89: Theodore, no scaring Xyrza!**

**Me: Surprisingly, Xyrza is easily startled!**

**Xyrza: I AM NOT!**

**Theodore: *in a Jungle Monster outfit* BOO!**

**Xyrza: *screams like a terrified little girl***

**Me: Told ya!**

**Rule #90: It is Turac's job to keep the owls away at night, SO SIT DOWN TOBY!**

**Me: If we have another owl related accident, I will slap some sense into that fool!**

**Toby: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: THAT BETTER NOT BE AN OWL!**

**Toby: NO WORSE! IT'S A GOLDFISH!**

**Me: *face palm***

**Rule #91: When someone sings, don't be afraid to give them tips!**

**Me: Unless it's Brittany!**

**Toby: Brittany… I don't know how to say this… but you were off key…**

**Brittany: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MUSIC? ALL YOU DO IS PLAY YOUR GAME ALL DAY!**

**Toby: Chill…**

**Turac: Did someone say chill?**

**Rule #92: Don't say 'Chill' around Turac.**

**Me: He will freeze whoever said it!**

**Dave: Said what? Chill?**

**Turac: OH YEAH! *freezes Dave solid***

**Me: Tisk tisk tisk… Rule 92 Davey!**

**Rule #93: No opera singing for anyone!**

**Me: Even though this rule was originally keeping Eleanor from doing it, Amy just had to go a pitch higher!**

**Amy: Yeah! Now we're in the hospital for severe ear bleeds!**

**Rule #94: If you are not part of the Seville/Frost family, you can't substitute cuss words with 'munk'**

**Me: That's our thing!**

**Alvin: What the munk are you talking about?**

**Me: I'M TALKIN' BOUT THE MUNKIN' RULES!**

**Alvin: MUNK THE RULES WE HAVE MONEY!**

**Me: NO YOU MUNKIN' SPENT IT ALL!**

**Rule #95: Facebook is not for Dave!**

**Me: Leave it all to us old man!**

**Dave: I'm not that old!**

**Me: Then go update your status, change your wall cover, and add a profile picture!**

**Dave: Uhh…**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Rule #96: No merry-go-rounds!**

**Me: Let's just say Simon will need a cast for a few weeks…**

**Simon: I should not have trusted Toby!**

**Rule #97: The kids expect at least six gifts on their birthday, SO DON'T FORGET!**

**Me: Last year, Brittany only got five… IT WAS A MUNKIN' NIGHTMARE!**

**Brittany: HEY KURO! You all ready for my birthday?**

**Me: *nervously* Yes Britt!**

**Rule #98: Scented candles are too strong for Theodore.**

**Me: He faints every time!**

**Theodore: No I don't!**

**Amy: *lights a candle***

**Theodore: *faints***

**Me: Told ya!**

**Rule #99: NO DOGS!**

**Me: It's pretty self-explanatory… **

**Rule #100: BRITTANY NEEDS TO SHOP ONCE A MONTH!**

**Me: If she doesn't, you have to take her three times the next month!**

**Brittany: Kuro! I need a ride to the mall!**

**Me: Coming!**

**A/N**

**And we've reached one hundred! *raining confetti* R&R and send suggestions! KRS, Out!**


	6. 101 to 120

**A/N**

**Here it comes, the next set of rules! Welcome two of my favorite annoying people!**

**Rule #101: No saying your element is better than anyone elses!**

**Me: Ever since the Seville kids got their powers, it's been nonstop arguing between Alvin and Brittany!**

**LKuro: It isn't that bad!**

**Me: Oh yeah? Look at that!**

**Alvin: I'm tellin' ya, creating blades is best!**

**Brittany: Then you obviously don't grasp the amazing power of magnetic attraction and repulsion!**

**Me: Lol… wut?**

**Rule #102: Light and Dark me can't fight over nothing anymore!**

**LKuro: *eating a banana* Our fights are always worth it!**

**DKuro: I WANT THAT BANANA!**

**LKuro: You'll get it… WHEN YOU PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS!**

**DKuro: IT'S ON! **

***they begin firing beams of dark and light energy at each other***

**Dave: What's going on here?**

**Me: They're arguing again…**

**Dave: MY MONEY'S ON LIGHT!**

**Rule #103: If anyone fights, make it awesome and hilarious!**

**Me: BANANA FIGHT! *throws a banana at Simon***

**Simon: *shoots banana with energy* NO!**

**Me: YOU CAN'T RESIST THE BANANA!**

**Rule #104: No Lazer Collection videos!**

**Me: Simon took it a little too far once…**

**Simon: Are you detective Shimo?**

**Me: Yeah that's me!**

**Simon: Chief's got your first case!**

**Me: Finally!**

**Dave: What are they doing?**

**Turac: Shh!**

**Simon: …No Kuro… Just, Pure, ENERGY!**

**Me: …Odd…**

**Dave: I DON'T GET IT!**

**Me&Simon: *shoot Dave with lazers***

**Rule #105: Don't interrupt LKuro as he plays the flute!**

**DKuro: Watch this! *holding a trumpet***

**LKuro: *playing flute***

**DKuro: *blows an annoying note***

**LKuro: I'LL KILL YOU! *chases DKuro***

**Me: DON'T TRIP ON THEODORE!**

**Rule #106: Theodore can't fall asleep in the middle of the hallway.**

**Me: *walking along***

**Theodore: *fast asleep***

**Me: *trips over Theodore* THEEEEEEEEEEO!**

**Theodore: What?**

**Rule #107: The three Kuros can't howl at the moon.**

**Me: WHAAAAA?**

**LKuro: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!**

**DKuro: *howling at the moon* Can't keep an evil wolf down!**

**Rule #108: DKuro's fur is hard as armor, please refrain from running into him.**

**Toby: That's a lie!**

**DKuro: Try it!**

**Toby: *runs into DKuro and loses a tooth***

**DKuro: I warned ya!**

**Rule #109: For the love of God, DO NOT TAKE JEANETTE'S GLASSES!**

**Me: Some of the unlucky rule breakers still have nightmares…**

**Simon: *rocking back and forth* All I wanted to do was clean them…**

**Alvin: I still have the scar…**

**Me: Where exactly is it?**

**Alvin: On my butt!**

**Me: Really? *checks* Jee-zus!**

**Jeanette: I-I didn't see the wall!**

**Me: O…kay?**

**Rule #110: When we go to the store, the chipmunks are not allowed to go to the toy section without someone watching!**

**Me: Once they hid inside the toys!**

**Dave: So they we're with those dolls people made of them?**

**Me: No, they were literally inside them! I double checked, and I saw so many stuffed animals moving and giggling!**

**Dave: How do you know they weren't robotic?**

**Me: Normal robot stuffed animals don't shout "GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THE WAY ALVIN!"**

**Dave: It couldn't have been that bad!**

**Me: Here's the good part! THE ENTIRE AISLE WAS IN RUINS!**

**Rule #111: Barney the Dinosaur is forever banned from the Seville/Frost residence!**

**Me: Not even Theodore and Eleanor would watch it!**

**Theodore: TURN IT OFF GOD PLEASE!**

**Rule #112: No jackhammer punching!**

**Me: If you're not punching Toby, then it isn't allowed!**

**Toby: Why is it that every hitting rule lets me be hurt?**

**Me: *jackhammer punches Toby* Because you never fight back! XD**

**Rule #113: NO SOUL EATER FOR THE KIDS!**

**Me: Simon=Death The Kid!**

**Simon: I am not!**

**Me: *leans to the side***

**Simon: ASYMETRICAL! ASYMETRICAL! FIX IT NOW! FIX IT RIGHT THE MUNK NOW!**

**Me: See?**

**Rule #114: Do not ever make fun of the Frost kids!**

**Me: I swear, the last guy that did… *shivers* You guys don't wanna know…**

**Rule #115: Don't ever sneak up on Simon and Jeanette and shout "SIMONETTE CUTENESS!" while they're on a date.**

**Simon: Just don't…**

**Jeanette: It's an invasion of privacy!**

**Me: SIMONETTE CUTENESS!**

**Jeanette: GET OUT!**

**Rule #116: Whenever you overheat, don't ask Turac to cool you off.**

**Me: He will overdo it on purpose!**

**Toby: Yo Turac! I need a cool down!**

**Turac: I'll give ya a cool down! *deep breath* PREPARE YOURSELF LITTLE TOBY! *breathes super cold wind***

**Toby: HOLY MUNK MUFFINS THAT'S COLD!**

**Rule #117: No barrel rolling!**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Theodore: DO A BARREL ROLL!**

**Alvin: Aw yeah! *barrel rolls into the door* Ow…**

**Me: Dave! You still have the vet on speed dial?**

**Rule #118: Do not look inside Xyrza's third drawer!**

**Toby: So many scary things…**

**Xyrza: It's only my stuffed bunny!**

**Toby: That thing is creepy!**

**Rule #119: Touch Kuro's katana= RUN FOR YOUR MUNKING LIFE!**

**Me: *caressing katana* MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!**

**Amy: Gollum much?**

**Rule #120: No calling Simon Harry Potter!**

**Simon: I swear that I don't look like him!**

**Me: *puts a black sweater on him* WHERE'S YOUR BROOM HARRY?**

**Simon: I'M NOT HARRY POTTER!**

**Me: BLAH BLAH, QUIDDICH BLAH!**

**A/N **

**And there are the rules! Keep sending in them suggestions! KRS, Out!**


	7. 121 to 140

**A/N**

**Well I'll be… It's been a while since I updated this… ANYHACK, KURO HAS MORE RULES FOR YOU!**

**Rule #121: Whenever anyone, including Toby, is in the bathroom… KNOCK FIRST.**

**Eleanor: I said I was sorry!**

**Theodore: I was pooping!**

**Me: o.O Breakfast anyone?**

**Rule #122: Speaking of the bathroom… Theodore gets his own room on taco night…**

**Theodore: *blushing***

**Me: He's little… but he can work up quite the stink…**

**Theodore: Jerk.**

**Me: *kitty face***

**Rule #123: If Theodore has a nightmare, LET HIM SLEEP WITH YOU.**

**Me: We don't want another 'Toby Incident'…**

**Toby: OH MY GOD THEODORE WHY?**

**Theo: You did the same to me LAST TIME I tried to sleep with you! PAYBACK!**

**Toby: DUDE! WE HAD TACOS LAST NIGHT!**

**Theo: I know. *trollface***

**Rule #124: For the love of God Almighty… Don't annoy Turac during the wintertime…**

**Me: Just… Just don't…**

**Turac: *dragging a frozen Alvin* Don't ask.**

**Alvin: O.O**

**Me: He was in your bed again?**

**Turac: Nope. HE ATE MY DINNER.**

**Theodore: *whispers* But I did…**

**Turac: Don't worry little buddy. I won't get you… YET.**

**Theo: *pees on the floor and runs***

**Rule #125: Don't interrupt Ren when he sings his battle theme.**

**Ren: *singing* Six winds blow as one. They will turn the tide. We are marching on, standing side by side And we'll carry on un- !**

**Toby: AW YEAH LEVEL THIRTY!**

**Ren: SHUT THE MUNK UP! TEMPEST KICK! *kicks Toby out a window***

**Rule #126: Concert stages are to be shared by all munks. No one is to hog it!**

**Me: *looks at Alvin***

**Alvin: *looks at Brittany***

**Brittany: *looks at me***

**Me: You both know why…**

**Alvin: So Brittany fell off one time! What's the big deal?**

**Brittany: YOU PUSHED ME YA JERK!**

**Rule #127: This one is for Xyrza. During ALL thunderstorms, you must sleep outside.**

**Xyrza: Why?**

**Dave: Because you attract lightning like tacos attract Theodore.**

**Xyrza: SO LIGHTNING THINKS IM DELICIOUS? O.o**

**Rule #128: Three wolves only. NO MORE. EVER.**

**Light: So what? That was ONE spring season!**

**Me: You two dolts almost made little wolves!**

**Dark: So?**

**Me: *facepalm* Idiots…**

**Rule #129: Never. Ever. Call. Jeanette. Fat. EVER MAN.**

**Me: I remember one hater…**

**Jean: I made sure she'd never call me fat again. *pouts***

**Me: Poor girl needed face surgery…**

**Rule #130: For the love of everything holy… don't even BEGIN to call Eleanor a bad cook.**

***flashback***

**Toby: *spits out some lasagna* WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE?**

**Eleanor: *knocks Toby down, crying* DIE PAINFULLY YOU JERK! *claws at his face***

***end flashback***

**Eleanor: Hey guys! I made a lasagna!**

**Toby: PERFECT! **

**Rule #131: Don't EVER touch Amy's pillow.**

**Amy: *cuddles her pillow while asleep***

**Theo: *touches the edge***

**Amy: BACK OFF! IT'S MINE! ALL MIIIIIIIIIIIINE! *foams at the mouth***

**Theo: *poops and runs***

**Amy: *eye twitch***

**Rule #132: Dee…. You can't do medicine… **

**Dee: Pfff. I can so do simple meds.**

**Toby: She tried curing a cold… with wine…**

**Dee: So?**

**Toby: *facepalm***

**Rule #133: Alvin. Stay away. From ALL cheeseballs after dark.**

**Me: The boy is like a freaking gremlin…**

**Alvin: Not!**

***flashback***

**Alvin: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO ! *crashes into the wall, knocking down a platinum record***

**Dave: ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Alvin: *crashes into Dave, knocking him down the stairs***

**Me: *sigh and facepalm* I'll get the phone…**

***end flashback***

**Alvin: That wasn't me… *shifty eyes***

**Rule #134: On Halloween… EVERYONE SINGS THE SONG.**

**Toby: What?**

**Alvin: Boys and girls of e-ver-y age!**

**Simon: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Toby: WHAT?**

**Theo: Come with us and you will see.**

**All three: THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!**

**Toby: Wha-! *gets kicked by Ren* **

**Ren: IN THIS TOWN! WE CALL HOME! EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SONG!**

**Rule #135: Holy God Almighty. Don't give Ren guns.**

**Ren: *shooting through the walls***

**Turac: Shoot me ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR MUNKHOOD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE WOLVES!**

**Light: Ew!**

**Rule #136: The Frost Kids + The Seville Kids + Age Potion= Baby munks everywhere…**

**Me: Yeah… This was an accident…**

**Alvin: *baby, dragging a red blanket* I gonna be a wock star!**

**Simon: *glasses too big for his face* I gonna be a smart!**

**Theo: *napping***

**Ellie: *making burnt cupcakes***

**Jean: *trips on her own feet***

**Britt: I gonna be the bestest singer ever!**

**Me: THE CUTENESS! *faint***

**Rule #137: We Sevilles and Frosts tend to have a certain condition that makes us behave completely different depending on what happens to us. For example, Simon becoming Simone if his head is hit hard. We all become EXACTLY OPPOSITE.**

**Simon: What a load of bullsh- *hit in the head with a small golf ball***

**Simone: Je suis de retour! Et cette fois, je vais rester!**

**Dave: Has anyone seen my lucky golf ball?**

**Simon3: Dave? I THOUGHT YOU STAYED ON ZE ISLAND!**

**Dave: Oh god no…**

**Rule #138: Theodore. I don't care how times you watch scary movies, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THEM AT NIGHT.**

**Theo: Oh please, I'm perfectly FINE!**

**Ren: *dressed as Jason Voorhees* SURPRISE!**

**Theo: *squeals and faints***

**Ren: Oh. My. Munk… Theo?**

**Theo: *twitch twitch***

**Rule #139: We ALL pitch in to help if someone is feeling down. **

**Me: Builds up our family. And anyone who doesn't… gets the Tempest Kick punishment.**

**Britt: Thanks guys! I knew I was the pretty one!**

**Toby: What? What happened?**

**Ren: *kicks Toby through a door* WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Rule #140: Practice makes Perfect. We all practice our singing voices. Even… *shudder* Toby…**

**Toby: *singing Thriller terribly***

**Brittany: *earplugs in her ears* DOING GOOD TOBY!**

**Toby: Thanks Britt!**

**Brittany: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YA!**

**A/N**

**There you guys go! Another set of rules from KURO! Review plz. KRS, Out!**


	8. 141 to 160

**Rule #141: Let it be known that the Frost kids LOVE Nightwish. It is wise to not insult them.**

**Turac: Ain't that right, Toby?**

**Toby: *several bruises on his face* A-All I said is that I prefer video games….**

**Turac: Well I guess someone is gonna play video games with his feet now huh?**

**Toby: Joke's on you. I PRACTICE USING MY FEET FOR CONTROLLERS!**

**Turac: Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Rule #142: No confusing Theodore.**

**Me: This also means no tongue-twisters.**

**Theo: I can do them just fine!**

**Me: Last time, your tongue literally got tied!**

**Theo: No it didn't!**

**Me: I took a picture.**

**Theo: Damn.**

**Rule #143: If you just so happen to appear at one of our concerts, wear something that is fireproof.**

**Amy: *looks around* Why's everyone starin' at me?**

**Alvin: You're the one who normally does pyrotechnics. **

**Amy: So? It doesn't mean I'll do it all the time!**

**Simon: Oh really? Turac told me that you even used a good amount of flames at your very first concert.**

**Amy: I WAS A LITTLE GIRL THEN! IMMA BIG GIRL NOW!**

**Turac: A big girl doesn't raise her voice over something that silly.**

**Amy: I know someone who's not getting in bed with me for a while.**

**Turac: Noooo!**

**Rule #144: Rock, Paper, Scissors is the only way to decide which band performs first at a concert.**

**Xyrza: We once tried flipping a coin…**

**Theo: But the stupid birds keep taking our quarters.**

**Ellie: I'm surprised that every time we try, there's always a bird nearby…**

**Turac: That's because Ren smells like bird seed.**

**Ren: I DO NOT! YOU DO!**

**Turac: What's that in your pocket?**

**Ren: NOTH- *checks pocket* B-Bird seed….**

**Rule #145: Cages. They're a HUGE no-no.**

**Brittany: We'd rather not think about… cages… here.**

**Jean: It brings up too many memories.**

**Ian: Come on guys! That was years ago!**

**Ellie: YOU PUT US IN CAGES!**

**Ian: For the love of God… I don't even do that! So will you just chill out!?**

**Turac: *freezes Ian solid* Who let him pass the security parimeter? Was it you Dave?**

**Dave: *sarcastically* Yeah. It was totally me.**

**Rule #146: No paying attention to "Uncle Ian" whenever he comes by for a "visit"**

**Dave: He normally comes to try to get in on some of the money we make.**

**Ian: Heeey Dave old buddy! Remember how I started your carrer as a songwriter?**

**Dave: Heeey Ian! Remember how you used my kids as a way to get money for yourself, along with their girlfriends?**

**Ian: -_- I'll be going now.**

**Rule #147: Alvin and Brittany have a… special relationship. Just because you see them arguing, doesn't mean you can just claim something is wrong.**

**Alvin: Terrible hair!**

**Brittany: At least I'm the lead singer now!**

**Alvin: You'll never be lead singer! **

**Brittany: You're dead to me! *storms out the room***

***le random fan walks in the room***

**Le Fan: Oh mee gawd Alvin I am soo sorry to see you two having trouble!**

**Alvin: …..**

**Le Fan: Anything I can do for you?**

**Alvin: …**

**Ren: I got this bro. TEMPEST KICK! *kisks the fan dude out the house***

**Alvin" Thanks man.**

**Ren: No prob. *puts on shades***

**Rule #148: Theodore. You can't even read scary stories to him.**

**Theodore: Why is everyone convinced that I'm easily scared?**

**Alvin: Remember the story about the chubby bunny?**

**Theodore: I DIDN'T THINK THE GUY WOULD HAVE CHOKED AT THE END!**

**Alvin: What were you expecting? A big fat rabbit?**

**Theodore: Yes…**

**Rule #149: Don't mention the "Night of Conception" incident.**

**Me: Just… don't….**

**Xyrza: I kinda feel violated.**

**Dee: For once I agree with Xyrza…**

**Theo: How was I supposed to know it was you guys?**

**Me: You've been causin' a good amount of trouble lately, haven't ya Theo?**

**Alvin: Soon he'll be just like me.**

**Theo: O.O *runs out the room***

**Me: Great. Now he'll have nightmares.**

**Rule #150: Bring earplugs if you're gonna spend the night.**

**Turac: Ever wonder how loud twelve chipmunks can snore?**

**Gwen: Let's just say that we can keep Dave awake all night…**

**Dave: Not even mornin' coffee can help me wake up if I forget my earplugs.**

**Turac: U MAD Dave? U MAD BRO?**

**Rule #151: Don't touch Kuro when he's writing.**

**Turac: I swear, this dude is freakin' weird.**

**Me: No I'm not!**

**Ellie: Then why do you wear that wig every time you're writing?**

**Me: Super double top secret information that I can't give.**

**Ellie: Bullcrap.**

**Me: True chizz.**

**Rule #152: Songs will often express our inner feelings.**

**Simon: Also, if someone is singing a sad song, it's probably best to let them finish before you see if they're okay.**

**Me: Yeah. I remember when we let that one fan visit during Jeanette's heat… Yeah. Things got so munking crazy.**

**Rule #153: Monopoly shall not be played, unless it's family game night. **

**Me: We played Monopoly once. ONCE.**

**Theodore: But why can't we play anymore?**

**Me: Remember the fire, Theo, remember the fire….**

**Rule #154: The Frost kids will always perform while wearing fake fangs. Ask them to take them off, and you'll be in a world of trouble.**

**Turac: The fangs make us look awesome.**

**Alvin: But you don't even see them during most the show!**

**Turac: And that, little buddy, Is what makes it awesome.**

**Alvin: O.O**

**Rule #155: Never forget to restock the cheeseballs.**

**Eleanor: Cheeseballs are VERY important to us.**

**Theodore: If we run out again… I don't think I'll make it…**

**Eleanor: Don't worry Teddy! I'll make Toby get us some more.**

**Toby: Why's it always me?**

**Eleanor: Because Dave is always busy. :3**

**Toby: I have a life outside of doing everything you kids want, ya know.**

**Theodore: No ya don't. Going pewpewpew all day isn't a life.**

**Toby: o.o**

**Rule #156: We use brooms here. No vacuum cleaners.**

**Theodore: Let's not try to remember what happened last time…**

**Alvin: I still can't believe you did that to me!**

**Theodore: I didn't know what it would do okay?**

**Alvin: Ugh. Whatever.**

**Theodore: That was years ago Alvin! Let it go!**

**Alvin: Never!**

**Rule #157: Pumpkin carving is a very special event for us. You MUST carve at least one pumpkin a year if you wanna live with us.**

**Dee: I just adore seeing faces carved mercilessly into a pumpkin after we pull out its insides!**

**Ren: Well then… I know someone who's sarcastic…**

**Rule # 158: When Halloween time comes, no dressing up as other chipmunks or Chipettes.**

**Theodore: I dressed up like Simon one year… *giggles***

**Simon: Everyone thought I had gained weight… and shrunk!**

**Me: Took us a good week to clear THAT story.**

**Rule #159: Toby. Put down the Wii Nunchucks. It's not your job to keep random people out.**

**Toby: But I have mad skills with nunchucks!**

**Me: True as that may be, you almost hurt Aunt Jackie one night.**

**Toby: B-But… Nunchucks…**

**Me: Go to your room.**

**Rule #160: This rule is for Simone,whenever he appears. No, and I repeat, NO FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS!**

**Simone: What iz zis nonzenze? I can flirt with whomever I wish!**

**Me: Tell that to Jeanette.**

**Simone: Zut. I cannot disappoint my Jeanette!**

**Me: That's a good French munk. Now go on, go and be French with her.**

**Simon: I depart! *runs out the room***

**A/N**

**Sooooooo? What did ya think? OH! Happy (almost) Halloween guys! And a little announcement. A few of my older stories will be deleted so that I can re upload them, and I promise they'll be much better. That's all from me! Review, I luvz it when ya do! KRS, Out!**


	9. 161 to 180

**Rule #161: No prank wars.**

**Me: Every time one of those goes down… *shakes head and shivers* its pandemonium…**

**Theodore: *drags himself in, covered in glue* Help… Meeee….**

**Me: Oh God no! They got Theodore! **

**Alvin: *cackling, holding a jar of glue* WHO'S NEXT?**

**Me: You will paaaaaay! **

**Alvin: If you can get me, wolfy boyyyy! *runs away***

**Rule #162: No fans inside the house. EVER.**

**Me: Jeanette? Care to explain why?**

**Jeanette: *shakes her head and looks away***

**Brittany: Once we let one of our fans stay for a while. Turns out, she really liked Jeanette.**

**Jeanette: No she didn't!**

**Brittany: She did! And she ended up trying to buy Jeanette. It took a good… three hours for the cops to take her away.**

**Jeanette: *covers her face* You're evil, Brittany.**

**Brittany: Just tellin' the truth.**

**Rule #163: No Justin Beiber.**

**Alvin: This rule speaks for itself. Just… No.**

**Brittany: Not even I like it, and that's saying something.**

**Rule #164: Train. Train! TRAIN!**

**Turac: It is important for us all to train our powers, just in case of any kind of disaster.**

**Alvin: There hasn't been a single problem for ages…**

**Turac: DO NOT TRY GETTING SMART WITH ME!**

**Alvin: *yelps and runs away***

**Turac: Are you… still there? *squeaks and backs away***

**Rule #165: Ian can't have any of the money we earn.**

**Me: The man likes to take.**

**Ian: I do not!**

**Dave: Last time we gave you money; you took ten thousand dollars, and blew it ALL at a casino.**

**Ian: I was feeling lucky alright?**

**Dave: *facepalm* Just get out…**

**Rule #166: Simon… Please don't try any experiments with soda…**

**Simon: *shrugs* It was one little mistake!**

**Ren: Dude. Ya put about fifty packs of Mentos into a HUGE container filled with Diet Cola!**

**Simon: You have to admit, that was worth it.**

**Ren: True… True…**

**Rule #167: Fan letters are to be opened outside.**

**Theodore: Not because something bad happened… it's just that we get so much… the house can get flooded by them sometimes…**

**Eleanor: Theodore! Help meeee!**

**Theodore: I can't see you through themaaaaaail!**

**Rule #168: Practice rooms are not for 'having fun'**

**Me: *stares at Theodore***

**Theodore: What? I couldn't help it!**

**Me: Alvin slipped and fell, Theo. He wasn't very happy when he found out what he fell in.**

**Eleanor: Well… he should have watched where he was going!**

**Me: Apparently the two of you were so loud, ya made the light bulb break. **

**Theo&Ellie: DON'T SAY ANYMORE! *blushing beneath their fur***

**Rule 169: For the sake of our fans, don't have fun with anyone besides your counterpart when fans visit.**

**Eleanor: Apparently many of our fans can't handle the idea of me getting it on with Simon or Alvin.**

**Turac: I don't see why so many of them freak out. I mean, come on, Kuro used to go all crazy and now the guy is alright with it.**

**Eleanor: *shrugs* That's fans for ya.**

**Turac: Well said, Ellie. Well said.**

**Rule #170: Never go to the circus without bringing the kids along.**

**Amy: We LOVE the circus!**

**Dee: The clowns look so funny!**

**Gwen: Says the Chipette who was screaming her fur off when they asked her to be a volunteer.**

**Dee: Shut up Gwen. That was a long time ago.**

**Gwen: *whispers to Amy* Just yesterday.**

**Rule #171: The Frost kids like their long hair. Do NOT ask them to cut it.**

**Turac: We'll handle that ourselves, thank you very much TOBY.**

**Toby: *head shaved bald* I. Was. Joking.**

**Turac: Now you're bald. You're no Tobester, you're a Jokester.**

**Alvin: Did someone say… JOKESTER?**

**Turac: Oh God why.**

**Rule #172: There is only ONE Brittany.**

**Brittany: And she… is MOI! *flicks her tail* I was Brittany, BEFORE that Spears girl.**

**Alvin: *shakes his head* Are you sure I'm the one with the ego?**

**Brittany: Don't question me! I KNOW you are! *tackles Alvin***

**Alvin: HELP MEEEEE!**

**Rule #174: Vacations are important. When we go on a break and you see us, don't badger us into singing.**

**Simon: It gets really annoying. **

**Alvin: Yeah. Even I need a break from the stage.**

**Me: Give him a hand folks. He ain't as obsessed with the spotlight as we thought.**

**Alvin: Yup! Wait a minute… HEY!**

**Rule #175: Be prepared for A LOT of memes in this home.**

**Alvin: GUYS! WE'RE LEAVING!**

**Brittany: Ya don't say?**

**Alvin: Don't you start usin' meme faces on me!**

**Brittany: *troll face* Problem?**

**Alvin: FFFFUUUUUUU-!**

**Brittany: LOL**

**Rule #176: As silly as it seems, don't leave banana peels around the house.**

**Jeanette: Even though most of the floor is covered in carpet, we still have those who end up slipping and sliding…**

**Xyrza: *squeals and falls on his butt* Owww! Damn banana! Who put this thing here?**

**Toby: *eating a banana* We'll never know.**

**Xyrza: Rrrraaaaage!**

**Rule #177: Surprisingly, only Ian is allowed to watch the house when we go on tour.**

**Dave: It's only because everyone else is busy, and that the kids won't be… taken, by Ian again.**

**Ian: Come ON Dave! I stopped using cages years ago!**

**Eleanor: *shrieks* HE LOCKED ME IN A BOX!**

**Dave: *glares at Ian***

**Ian: What? I said I don't use cages anymore, didn't say anythin' about boxes.**

**Dave: Give me the box.**

**Ian: Killjoy.**

**Eleanor: HELP ME!**

**Rule #178: Nerf guns. Keep them outside the house.**

**Ren: It. Becomes. War. WAAAR!**

**Alvin" *shoots Ren in the butt* HA! You're OUT!**

**Ren" PREPARE TO DIIIE! *chases Alvin, growling***

**Rule #179: Toby is scared of palindromes. Use them as often as you can.**

**Alvin: Has anyone seen my RACE CAR?**

**Simon: Better look at your STATS Kuro!**

**Me: What have I said about interrupting me during my SOLOS?**

**Theodore: Hey Toby? You okay?**

**Toby: *screams and jumps through the window***

**Rule #180: Don't annoy the neighbors.**

**Me: Yeah. You'll be surprised how many times we have to deal with this one.**

**Alvin: HELP! OLD MS. HAZEL IS AFTER MEEE!**

**Me: YA DOOF! YOU WERE MESSING WITH HER FLOWERS AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?**

**Alvin: MAYBE!**

**Me: THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!**

**A/N**

**Enjoyyy? Tells me in your reviews. KRS, Out!**


	10. 181 to 200

**A/N**

**Kuro here, with more rules for your enjoyment! And, this may be the last installment of rules, you guys… SO! Let's get this show on the road! READ ON!**

**Rule #181: No messing with Old Ms. Hazel**

**Dave: I'd like to take a moment to remind everyone how much of a total nutjob she is.**

**Me: She isn't that crazy, Dave.**

**Dave: She gave you cat food. CAT FOOD!**

**Me: She's nearly blind! **

**Dave: She gave Alvin cat food as well.**

**Me: Okay, maybe she's a little insane.**

**Dave: Last night, she got drunk and was dancing outside on her lawn shouting 'THE ALIENS ARE AFTER OUR CHEESE!' over and over again.**

**Me: …**

**Rule #182: No Air Horns**

**Simon: Some people just can't be trusted with some things…**

**Ren: *holding an air horn* Eheheheheeee! **

***Ren blares the air horn, adding on to it with a burst of wind***

**Simon: Y-YOU BLEW OFF MY FUR!**

**Ren: As well as your glasses, AND YOUR SENSE OF HEARING!**

**Simon: MICHAEL JACKSON IS APPEARING?**

**Ren: NO, YOUR SENSE OF HEARING!**

**Simon: MY CENTS ARE CHEERING?**

**Ren: *facepalm***

**Rule #183: Christmas is important to both the Seville family, as well as the Frost family. Don't bad mouth Christmas.**

**Turac: We were born around Christmas…**

**Me: Oh, don't remind them that they didn't have their parents for their very first Christmas.**

**Turac: *runs off crying, a few small ice cubes trailing behind him***

**Me: Shit.**

**Rule #184: Turac's tears freeze instantly. Watch your step if he gets emotional.**

**Toby: *slips and falls over* OW! GOD DAMN IT!**

**Turac: *in his room* The dolphin learned to swim without a taaaail! *cries louder, a pile of ice cubes around his feet***

**Toby: Seriously dude?**

**Turac: *ear twitches* Snow Teeth! **

***the ice cubes jut upwards in frozen spikes, surrounding Toby***

**Toby: DAFUQ BRO?**

**Turac: SWIM WINTER, SWIM!**

**Rule #185: Headbanging is dangerous, always be careful!**

**Eleanor: Ehehe… Jean kinda got into it while listening to a rock song… let's just say… she won't be doing much with her head for a while…**

**Jeanette: T-Totally worth it…**

**Eleanor: Go back to bed, big sister. You're not better yet.**

**Jeanette: But you're not even wearing a panda haaaat…**

**Eleanor: I'll put on the hat if you go to sleep.**

**Jeanette: Will there be muffins?**

**Eleanor: ….. suuuure. Why not?**

**Jeanette: *falls face first***

**Eleanor: *facepalm* Why….**

**Rule #186: Saturday is Suggestive Saturday!**

**Brittany: Harder Alvin! Push it harder!**

**Alvin: I'm goin' as hard as I can!**

**Brittany: A-Almost theeere!**

**Alvin: It's getting' close!**

***They both push a bed a few inches***

**Brittany: Phew! That was hard…**

**Alvin: Kinda awesome, though.**

**Brittany: We should have got Dave to do this for us…**

**Alvin" Meh. It's Saturday, remember?**

**Brittany: Oh yea…**

**Rule #186: Look out for the giant mallet.**

**Theodore: We had that installed to… um… Keep the weird fans away.**

**Eleanor: But I haven't seen any fans trying to get in…**

**Theodore: Cuz the mallet works wonders.**

**Le Random Fangirl: OMG THEODOOOORE!**

**Theodore: OMG FANGIIIRL!**

***Theodore ducks, a large mallet slamming into the fangirl, sending her flying out the window***

**Eleanor: Uh… Can't we be arrested for that?**

**Theodore: Not if they're trespassing.**

**Eleanor: Won't it hit Dave when he tries coming in?**

**Theodore: Fu-**

**Dave: *hit by mallet* AAAALLLVIIIIIIIiiiii…. *twinke***

**Rule #187: Simon will go into a Science Rant if he has no magic energy. Keep the munk fueled, or risk your ears.**

**Simon: *curled up on the floor, muttering* Eheheheeee… Electron cloud… **

**Jeanette: Simon? Are you alright?**

**Simon: Hahahaaa… galaxy, melting point, malleability, aerology, agrobiology, astronomyyyy….**

**Jeanette: You're freakin' me out Si!**

**Simon: *turns and glares at her, eyes wide open* PERIODIC TAAAAAAAABLE! *runs around the house, cackling***

**Jeanette: I… I'm gonna… yea…. *walks away slowly***

**Rule #188: Alvin enjoys talking in the third person. Don't question why.**

**Brittany: *walking to the kitchen with a towel***

**Alvin: Brittany approaches the dishwasher…**

**Brittany: Not now Alvin.**

**Alvin: She says to Alvin, not knowing that he's gonna continue.**

**Brittany: I'm warning you!**

**Alvin: Alvin ignores her empty threat, continuing to narrate.**

**Brittany: I'm going to kill you!**

**Alvin: With that, she manages to open the dishwasher.**

**Brittany: *pulls out a knife***

**Alvin: ALVIN RUNS! *dashes away***

**Rule #189: No spiders.**

**Amy: They're. Creepy.**

**Gwen: Yeah, with their legs all… spidery.**

**Dee: Don't forget those annoying webs they make!**

**Toby: Ha, those webs are magic.**

**Amy: Wha? How?**

**Toby: Anyone that walks into a spider's web automatically becomes a ninja!**

**Gwen: *facepalm* The things that go through your mind….**

**Rule #190: NO AMPS!**

**Alvin: I dunno why!**

**Simon: Here, watch this flashback.**

***Flashback***

**Alvin: Hey guys! Watch this! **

***Alvin hooks up his guitar to an amp and turns it up to ten***

**Simon: Uh… Alvin? Maybe that isn't the best idea…**

**Theodore: I don't like where this is going…**

**Alvin: I DO!**

***Alvin plays a loud note, blasting Theodore and Simon backwards, who clings to a chair***

**Simon: AAALLVIIIIN!**

**Theodore: MAKE HIM TURN IT OFF!**

***End flashback***

**Alvin: Oh.**

**Rule #191: The Seville's love Toaster Waffles, The Frost's love pancakes. No arguing over which is better.**

**Alvin: WAFFLES!**

**Turac: PANCAKES!**

**Alvin: WAFFLES!**

**Turac: PANCAKES!**

**Alvin: FUCKING WAAAAFFLESSSSS!**

**Turac: FREAKIN' PANCAAAAAAAAAAAKES!**

***they clash together in a quick burst of fire and ice, knocking each other out instantly***

**Me: *shakes my head* Is it really worth it, boys?**

**Alvin: Arrrrr matey! Waffles always be worth it!**

**Turac: Yar! And so do the pancakes, me hearties!**

**Me: What… have… they… done…**

**Rule #192: Monday= No 'fun', every other day= 'Go for it!'**

**Simon: The condoms always seem to break, or the pills fail to work on Mondays.**

**Jeanette: How do you know?**

**Simon: Well I bought a few condoms and kept them in my room for a while, and come Monday, I tried-**

**Jeanette: I don't wanna know!**

**Simon: … I was gonna say that I tried filling them with milk to see what would happen….**

**Jeanette: O-Oh… of course…**

**Simon: Really Jean? Really?**

**Jeanette: *blushes***

**Rule #193: Contrary to popular belief, The Seville Family and The Frost Family actually get along quite well. Don't expect a total warzone all the time.**

**Simon: *sitting on his bed, reading a book***

**Xyrza: *laying on the floor, playing with his feet***

***Suddenly the lights go out***

**Simon: Oi, Xyrza. Be a dear and give me some of your light?**

**Xyrza: Of course, Si. *leaps up next to him***

***Xyrza's fur starts to spark up, small traces of lightning dancing around him***

**Simon: WAIT!**

***the lightning jumps onto Simon's rear, making him yelp and jump upwards***

**Simon: *Goofy scream***

**Xyrza: Ehehe… oopsies….**

**Rule #194: Eleanor has a… thing about baskets. **

**Eleanor: No I don't!**

**Xyrza: Heyas Ellie! I hear you were a lil' under the weather, so I made you this! **

***Xyrza gives her a basket filled with various bathroom stuff***

**Eleanor: *takes everything and leaves the basket***

**Xyrza: …. Took me three days to make that basket… THREE MUNKIN' DAYS!**

**Rule #195: No YGOTAS quotes, unless their funny.**

**Alvin: *staring at Brittany* Whoa! That's one girl I'd like to play card games with! And by 'play card games', I mean-**

**Brittany: *punches him in the arm* MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!**

**Alvin: Well guess what?**

**Brittany: What?**

**Alvin: *leans closer to her* In a few hours, the sun will rise!**

**Brittany: *slaps him* What the munk does that mean?**

**Alvin: *whining* I don't know but it's TRUE!**

**Rule #196: No random dancing.**

**Me: They can get waaaay outta hand.**

**Alvin: Prove it!**

**Me: You Random Danced all over old Ms. Hazel's garden.**

**Alvin: So?**

**Me: You KNOW how she gets when you do that.**

**Alvin: So?**

**Me: *facepalm* You don't get to sing for a week.**

**Alvin: So?**

**Me: SAY SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Alvin: You're talking to a pre-recording set up by Alvin Seville. I'm gonna self-destruct now.**

**Me: FFFFUUUUUUUU- *KA BOOM***

**Rule #197: A clean house is a happy house. And a happy house, makes happy chipmunks!**

**Alvin: Now where did I hear that before?**

**Me: Well if you must know…**

**Amy: KURO! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Me: GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY!**

**Amy: I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!**

**Me: WELL COME OUT OF THERE AND THEN GO BACK IN!**

**Amy: I WANT MY CHEESY BREAD!**

**Me: ANICAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rule #198: When we practice for concerts, there will be ABSOLUTELY NO COFFE BREAKS!**

**Me: *glaring at the Chipmunks***

**Theodore: W-We only had it once!**

**Simon: Never again!**

**Me: What's that?**

**Alvin: *sipping coffee* Uh… Tea? *screams randomly and runs around the practice room***

**Me: I… I can't even facepalm to show how I feel….**

**Rule #199: No mimicking Naruto on a Monday.**

**Alvin: What's the worst that could happen?**

**Simon: Don't you dare…**

**Alvin: Shadow clone jutsu!**

***several other exact copies of Alvin appear in the room, all chatting among themselves***

**Simon: Kill me now… please…..**

**Rule #200: No throwing pumpkin bombs at Old Ms. Hazel.**

**Alvin: B-But she threw the first one!**

**Me: Prove it!**

***A jack o' lantern crashes through the window, a fuse sizzling away***

**Old Ms. Hazel: Merry Halloween!**

**Me: What the hell? It's munkin' December, woman! *picks up the pumpkin and throws it back***

**Old Ms. Hazel: I don't want any of your sugar!**

**Me: NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SUGAR!**

**Old Ms. Hazel: Whadaya mean Timmy's down the well?**

**Me: *double facepalm***

**A/N**

**There ya'll go guys, two hundred hilarious rules! Tell me Whatcha think! KRS, Out!**


End file.
